Lo que hace distinto a un día
by LDGV
Summary: Había algo entre ellos dos, lo sabían, lo sentían; pero no lo admitían. Todos en su escuela lo vieron, todos sabían lo que pasó aunque Gohan y Videl se negaban a hablar sobre aquello. Sin embargo, para bien y para mal; les gustase o no, lo ocurrido arriba del escenario tenían que agradecérselo a una manzana envenenada. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Lo que hace distinto a un día**

¿Cuántas veces había sucedido lo mismo?

¿Cuántas veces se acobardó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sincerarse?

¿Cuántas veces negó sus sentimientos al verse acorralado por las bromas de Ireza?

Desde aquel día, millones de veces.

Gohan, sentado en su lugar, acompañado de sus compañeros de salón, miraba a su maestro dar sus explicaciones sin prestarle la más mínima importancia. Aquello que con tanta dedicación se molestaba en enseñar, ya lo sabía desde que era un niño. Si bien tuvo que ser autodidacta, los resultados de la estricta disciplina de su madre eran completamente innegables.

Así pues, cuando ella le sugirió que consiguiese su diploma de secundaria en una preparatoria, a Gohan le pareció una idea absurda. El saiyajin, diciéndose a él mismo, afirmaba que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Si ya había superado por su cuenta todos los niveles anteriores para qué asistir ahora a una escuela, simplemente le resultaba un sin propósito.

Sin embargo, meses más tarde, Gohan debía admitir que fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Lo puso en graves aprietos, en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de descubrir su mayor secreto pero todo eso, sin que lo imaginase, sería el detonante de un radical cambio en su interior. Sentía mucho miedo, una gran inseguridad y una abrumadora vergüenza ante la posibilidad de confesárselo, pero era irremediablemente cierto: ella le gustaba muchísimo.

Volteándose, mirándola de reojo, Gohan la vio escribiendo en su cuaderno la detallada explicación que su profesor de matemáticas dejó en la pizarra segundos antes. Gohan, con una devoción casi religiosa, se enfocó en su mano mientras la movía con rapidez al escribir. Sus dedos, delgados y largos, eran una auténtica maravilla al estar dotados de una delicadeza celestial.

Tal vez exageraba demasiado, pero para Gohan cada minúsculo detalle en Videl Satán era digno de admirar. Y aquellas manos; si bien parecían de porcelana, se transformaban en firmes puños de acero capaces de tumbar hasta el criminal más grande que se atreviese a enfrentarla. Y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era una realidad luego de presenciar cientos de sus peleas.

Desde muy pequeño, al verse obligado a entender y dominar sus poderes, Gohan tuvo el privilegio de conocer a distintos artistas marciales que rompieron y superaron los límites propios de su humanidad. Gracias a ello, éstos guerreros tenían la facultad de realizar proezas y hazañas que cualquier otro tildaría de imposibles e improbables.

No obstante, al convertirse en el Gran Saiyaman, Gohan debió hacer un alto en el camino al ver con incredulidad como Videl le hacía frente al peligro a pesar de carecer algo sumamente fundamental: no sabía usar el ki. Gohan, temiendo por su vida y su seguridad, atestiguó como ella se enfrentaba contra armas de fuego y navajas usando únicamente su destreza para combatir.

Era audaz, valiente e intrépida. Si bien en la mayoría de los casos la ventaja numérica no estaba a su favor, Videl se las arreglaba para desarmar a un delincuente saliendo airosa sin ningún rasguño. En el pasado, encarando a la muerte, Gohan presenció cómo sus amigos arriesgaron todo con tal de detener a villanos mega poderosos en aras de un bien mucho más grande que ellos.

Y Videl, mostrando esa misma determinación y valentía, provocó que se ganara el respeto de Gohan casi de inmediato. Era admirable, sus maniobras denotaban un duro y constante entrenamiento en busca de mejorar. Aún así, era una pena que una jovencita tan sobresaliente no tuviese la oportunidad de explotar el verdadero potencial que yacía dentro de sí misma.

Era, en todo sentido, una genuina luchadora.

Ascendiendo, subiendo por sus muñecas y escalado por sus brazos, las retinas de Gohan se toparon con una de las dos coletas que se columpiaban en sus hombros. Aquel peinado, de nuevo, demostraba que la sencillez de Videl era uno de sus más bellos atractivos. Muchas chicas lucían ropas provocativas queriendo conquistar a un chico, pero ella lo lograba sin tan siquiera intentarlo.

Cuando combatía al crimen, su cabello, moviéndose con elegancia, se agitaba con el viento distrayéndolo en más de una vez teniendo que recordarse por qué se hallaba allí. Amaba esos mechones azabaches, desearía poder acariciarlos y peinarlos él mismo sin la necesidad de usar un cepillo. Lo haría por horas, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Continuando con su viaje, Gohan navegó por el oscuro mar de sus trenzas hasta arribar al puerto más hermoso que existiese. Era una bahía azul, sus aguas eran cristalinas como dos lagunas en medio de un paraíso. Y Gohan, como un marinero que naufragaba, se arrodillaba a besar la blanca playa que le ofrecía un refugio donde sobrevivir.

Aquellos ojos tan precisos lo enloquecían, le hacían divagar creando toda clase de metáforas en un vago esfuerzo por describir su belleza sobrenatural. Jamás, ni remotamente, hubiese sospechado lo mucho que calaría en él una persona como Videl. Si tan sólo tuviese el valor para acercársele y decirle lo que sentía por ella, si tan sólo no fue tan cobarde y miedoso.

– ¡Joven Gohan!

Lástima que siempre sucediera algo que lo sacaba de sus delirios.

– Sí, sí profesor…

– Ya que parece que lo estoy aburriendo, pase al pizarrón y resuelva el primer ejercicio–acomodándose sus lentes, el maestro llenó el salón con su estridente voz–sus calificaciones son las mejores pero de todas maneras es su deber prestar atención en clase.

– Sí estaba prestando atención, profesor–defendiéndose, Gohan mintió.

– Bien, ese caso no tendrá problemas para resolver un ejercicio tan simple…

Apenado, escuchando risas burlescas hacia él, Gohan se puso de pie mirando al suelo entretanto se acercaba al pizarrón. Con sigilo, procurando no ser descubierto, a medida que caminaba fue girando su vista logrando ver hacia atrás justamente donde ella se encontraba. Tal movimiento fue automático e instintivo, le resultaba casi una odisea dejar de mirarla.

Shapner, sentado junto ella, no disimulaba su sonrisa burlona mientras se reía de él por su infortunio. Ireza, escondiéndose detrás de su libro, le rogaba al cielo que no fuese la siguiente en ser enviada a la pizarra. Y Videl, por su parte, conectó su mirada con la de él por un efímero y diáfano segundo haciendo que el azul y el negro que los caracteriza se mezclara.

Fue un instante indescriptible, como si ella le diese su voto de confianza sin la necesidad de usar palabras. Y una vez allí, tomando un trozo de tiza, Gohan no se demoró en resolver la ecuación siendo observado atentamente por su profesor que, no sabiendo qué decir, no era capaz de hallar ninguna falla en los cálculos de su brillante pero distraído alumno.

En tanto su cabeza resolvía aquel enigma matemático, su corazón continuaba perdido en el mismo dilema que lo ha enjaulado desde hacía semanas. Casualmente, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado gracias a la literatura; ya que, por capricho del destino, un antiguo cuento infantil sería el responsable de sacar a la luz aquel amor que él escondía por ella.

– _¿Lo dice en serio, profesora?_

– _Claro que sí, Ángela. Me parece una idea fantástica._

Muchos, tristemente, odiaban sostener un libro frente a ellos teniendo la misión de leer cada una de sus páginas. Por ende, buscando alguna forma de reinventar y avivar sus lecciones, a la profesora de letras se le ocurrió la idea de traer al mundo real a los protagonistas de cualquiera de las varias novelas que sus estudiantes, con desgano, a duras penas les prestaban interés.

Y no existía mejor manera para lograrlo que con una obra teatral.

– _Esta es mi idea; pero ustedes serán los que decidan_ –cruzándose de brazos, la maestra los miró con lentitud– _eliminaré el examen final que está programado para realizarse en dos semanas; a cambio, toda la clase efectuará una obra de teatro para el resto de la escuela._

Shapner e Ireza, viendo el modo de no tener que estudiar, lucieron enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Gohan y Videl, teniendo reacciones opuestas, hubiesen preferido tragarse una enciclopedia entera.

– _Como dije, ustedes serán los que tomen la decisión. En el caso que la mayoría elija la obra de teatro, he escogido que representaremos el cuento infantil de Blancanieves._

– _¡Blancanieves, me encanta ese cuento!_ –Ireza, emocionada, saltó en su asiento.

– _Muy bien chicos, es hora de votar. Levanten la mano los que no están de acuerdo con la idea de cambiar el examen por una obra de teatro…_

Un par de solitarias manos sobresalieron casi de inmediato, sus dueños pronto se mirarían el uno al otro comprendiendo que esa era una batalla perdida. Incómodos, rogándole al piso bajo sus pies que se los tragara, Videl y Gohan permanecieron en silencio sabiendo que no tendrían más alternativa que dejarse arrastrar por el voto de la mayoría.

– _Ahora levanten la mano los que están a favor de cambiar el examen por la obra de teatro…_

Resignados, admitiendo su aplastante derrota, los pelinegros se vieron rodeados por una veintena de brazos que daban su aprobación a la propuesta.

– _Perfecto, la mayoría está de acuerdo. Entonces haremos la obra de teatro_ –sonriente, muy satisfecha por darle nuevos aires a sus clases, la maestra no sospechaba las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía– _bien, ahora es necesario elegir el reparto. Todos tendrán que participar pero dejaré que ustedes mismos se postulen para cada personaje._

Uno a la vez, y no siendo nada tontos, muchos se postularon para papeles de menor peso que casi no contaban con diálogos. Lo cual, lógicamente, dejaba los roles principales sin alguien quién los tomase. Sin embargo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Videl, Ireza no se retrasó en alzar la voz postulando a la justiciera para encargar a la joven protagonista a su vez que Ángela se ofrecía.

– _Vaya, es una difícil elección_ –la profesora, viéndolas una a la vez, no sabía a cuál escoger– _cualquiera de las dos sería una perfecta Blancanieves._

– _Profesora, usted sabe que voté en contra de la obra pero no tengo elección_ –Videl, buscando el modo de zafarse de aquello, fue abiertamente sincera– _si Ángela quiere ser Blancanieves, por mí no hay problema…_

– _Entiendo Videl; pero aún así, sólo quedan dos papeles femeninos por definir: Blancanieves y la Reina malvada. Tendrás que elegir uno de los dos…_

Ángela, girándose hacia Videl, la miró sin decir nada dándose cuenta por su expresión facial que no quería participar. La pelirroja, en otras circunstancias, hubiera peleado con uñas y dientes por ser la estrella robándose las miradas de propios y extraños. No obstante, ganándole a sus deseos por llamar la atención, su envidia y odio hacia Videl la hicieron tomar un sendero muy diferente.

No la soportaba, aborrecía que siempre se saliera con la suya presumiendo que ayudaba a la policía. Y aún más, detestaba que ella tuviese el lujo de vivir en una mansión gigantesca debido a que era la hija del héroe más afamado de la Tierra. Por ello, en sus adentros, Ángela sabía que no podría hacer algo contra ella porque Videl le daría una golpiza que la humillaría de por vida.

Empero, con malicia, sí existían otros métodos para hacerla sufrir.

– _Profesora, si me lo permite, he cambiado de opinión_ –con astucia, la chica pelirroja hizo su jugada– _el personaje de la Reina también me gusta mucho, me encantaría poder representarlo yo._

Sacrificar una oportunidad como esta, con tal de ver a Videl haciendo el ridículo, valía la pena.

– _¿Estás segura, Ángela?_

– _Totalmente…_

Pero, sin que Ángela tan siquiera fuese capaz de imaginarlo, aquel acto con motivaciones malignas e impregnadas de rencor acabaría permitiendo que, de forma gradual e irrevocable, tanto el genio del salón como la dura justiciera, acabasen siendo sinceros consigo mismos. Descubriendo, mutuamente, que existían muchísimas cosas más que los hacían caminar en una misma dirección.

Gohan, por otro lado, permanecía en silencio limitándose a solamente observar. Y desde su asiento, con un rápido vistazo a ambas, el pelinegro pudo comprobar los distintos semblantes que las dos lucían. Ángela; pese a sus intentos por contenerse, mostraba una cara arrogante que le recordaba a Gohan los desagradables rostros de varios enemigos del pasado.

Y Videl, completamente enmudecida, sacó a relucir una faceta nueva que Gohan no se tardó en notar. Aquella seguridad y solidez que ostentaba en sus combates había desaparecido casi por arte de magia. En su evidente incomodidad, Gohan pudo mirarse a sí mismo como en un espejo hallando en ella un reflejo de su propia desdicha.

Tal detalle; si bien era diminuto, demostraba que en Videl existían muchas más cosas por explorar. Pero, rompiendo con sus meditaciones, la voz de la profesora lo obligó a mirar hacia el frente.

– _Bien, en ese caso, Ángela interpretará a la Reina_ –haciendo una rápida anotación en el pizarrón, la educadora se giró mirando a la hija del campeón mundial– _Videl, comprendo que tal vez no te guste la idea de actuar ante todo el alumnado, pero de corazón te pido que al menos lo intentes. Después de todo, para nadie es un secreto las proezas que has hecho cuando sales a apoyar a la policía; y tomando en cuenta todo eso, no dudo que seas capaz de participar en una simple obra escolar._

– _Anda Videl, si has podido darle muchas golpizas a cientos de criminales no creo que te sea difícil actuar en una obra de teatro_ –Ángela, con cierto sarcasmo, se volteó a un costado hablándole directamente a la ojiazul– _tratándose de la hija de Mr. Satán, creo que será pan comido para ti…_

Videl, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños enguantados, se daba cuenta de la obvia burla que la pelirroja le dedicaba al leer entre líneas. Aunque, más allá de eso, Videl sintió aquello como un reto. Ángela, encontrándose rodeada de toda la clase, la desafiaba públicamente con una mordaz hipocresía poniéndola a prueba.

La chica de cabellos rojizos, observando como sus afirmaciones lograban producir el efecto deseado, no apartó sus ojos de ella mirándose la una a la otra por una corta eternidad. Aquella ferocidad que Gohan tanto admiraba en ella también era su peor defecto, el volátil temperamento de Videl la empujaba, a veces, a ponerse en riesgo o a cometer estupideces que luego lamentaba.

Tal y como esta.

– _¡De acuerdo, lo haré!_ –Mordiendo el anzuelo que Ángela le lanzó, Videl se dejó llevar por el enojo no siendo realmente consciente de lo que decía– _quédate con el papel de la Reina y yo con el de Blancanieves._

– _¡Magnífico!_ –La maestra, sin darse cuenta del hostil intercambio entre ellas, creyó ingenuamente que todo iba viento en popa– _ahora que los papeles femeninos ya están definidos, es hora de hacer lo mismo con los masculinos._

Shapner, conociendo muy bien el cuento, estuvo esperando ese momento para postularse como el apuesto príncipe. A pesar de las interminables negativas de la justiciera, Shapner lo intentaría de nuevo. Y ahora, al saber que Videl sería Blancanieves, el rubio haría hasta lo imposible con tal de adueñarse de ese papel y lucirse ante ella con la esperanza de seducirla con sus encantos.

Quizás era un tonto y un terco, pero el corazón de un adolescente enamorado no entiende razones. Y Shapner, ejemplificando esto, no se rendiría negándose a aceptar que esta era una guerra que hacía mucho perdió. Y a su vez que el raciocinio de Videl comprendía que cayó en la trampa de Ángela, Shapner se puso de pie robándose las miradas de los allí presentes.

– _Profesora, si me lo permite, a mí me gustaría interpretar al príncipe que rompe el hechizo sobre Blancanieves_ –Shapner, viendo de soslayo a Videl, no escondía su entusiasmo– _sé que mis calificaciones no son las mejores en su clase; de hecho, me ha amonestado muchas veces por no prestar atención pero, de verdad, esta vez sí quiero tener una participación muy activa en su clase._

– _Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa_ –la maestra, riéndose con suavidad, apoyó una de sus manos en su cadera– _pues me alegra mucho ver ese desbordante ánimo en usted, joven Shapner. Bien, no quiero enfriar su entusiasmo, así que le daré el papel. Felicidades._

– _¡Muchas gracias, profesora!_

– _Sé que Videl y tú lo harán muy bien, comprendo que ustedes dos tienen las responsabilidades más grandes en sus hombros pero no dudo que su actuación será estupenda._

Sonriente, más radiante que el mismísimo sol, Shapner se puso cómodo en su silla contrastando su jovialidad con la penumbra que se cernía sobre Videl. Tal oscuridad pasó desapercibida para el rubio pero no para el saiyajin que, a sólo unos metros de distancia, le resultó tan notoria como si una gigantesca esfera de energía explotara justo en sus narices.

Y esa fue, precisamente, la impresión que tuvo cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por Ireza.

– _¿Dijiste algo, Ireza?_

– _Te decía que no te has postulado para ningún papel, recuerda que todos tenemos que participar_ –la rubia, minutos antes, había conseguido ser la encargada de darle vida al espejo mágico que desencadenaría el odio de la Reina hacia Blancanieves– _será mejor que te apresures antes que la profesora se olvide de ti…_

– _Bueno, yo no…_

– _¡Profesora, Gohan aún no ha escogido un personaje!_ –Ireza, víctima de su impulsividad, volvió a sobrepasarse enfocando todos los reflectores en Gohan.

– _Cierto, es verdad. Casi me olvido de ti, Gohan_ –ajustando sus lentes, la profesora miró directamente al primogénito de Goku y Milk– _bien, repasando todos los roles que ya han sido asignados, el único personaje masculino faltante es el del sirviente de la Reina._

– _Yo nunca he participado en una obra de teatro, honestamente no sé si sea el candidato ideal para algo así…_

– _Gohan, eres un estudiante muy destacado, tengo plena confianza en ti_ –sonriéndole, la veterana educadora quería dar por finalizada esa etapa para empezar con los ensayos cuanto antes– _ya verás que te divertirás; toda la clase se divertirá._

En circunstancias como esta, era cuando más quería salir corriendo de la escuela para invocar a Shenlong pidiéndole que lo rescatara de semejante embrollo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que era una tontería usar aquel poder tan valioso para algo tan insignificante, Gohan no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar la realidad y ser parte de aquella actividad estudiantil.

Y la providencia, moviendo los hilos tras bambalinas, sería la culpable de lo que sucedería después.

– Bien muchachos, la clase terminó por hoy–rompiendo la burbuja de sus recuerdos, la campana resonó en toda la preparatoria provocando que el maestro de matemáticas se despidiera de sus alumnos–la próxima vez continuaremos donde nos quedamos, pueden salir al receso.

Gohan, regresando la tiza a su sitio, dio un paso hacia atrás viendo todos los cálculos que realizó en la pizarra estando completamente seguro de su exactitud. Detrás de él, y desatando un sonoro bullicio, sus compañeros abandonaban el salón sumándose a la gran masa de adolescentes en los pasillos. Y al girarse, buscándola con sus retinas, Gohan no fue capaz de hallarla entre el gentío.

– Parece ser que usted no tiene remedio, joven Gohan…

Sobresaltándose, sacudiéndose como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiese golpeado, escuchar a su profesor confirmó lo distante que se encontraba del mundo real.

– ¿Disculpe profesor, dijo algo?

– No sé qué sucede contigo, jovencito–cargando sus libros y demás material, aquel hombre se ladeó un poco para hablarle–tienes un genio brillante, no me cabe la menor duda que algún día te graduarás de una prestigiosa universidad. Pero será mejor que le prestes atención al mundo que te rodea, últimamente parece que tu mente estuviese en otro lugar.

– Discúlpeme, profesor. No piense que no me interesa su clase, es sólo que…

– No te preocupes, no pasa nada–retomando su caminata, aquel educador le dio un vistazo al ejercicio matemático que él mismo le pidió resolver–te diré una cosa, en todos mis años en la enseñanza he visto a muchos alumnos equivocarse al tratar de resolver una ecuación sin importar lo simple que sea. Pero tú, muchacho, eres el primero que conozco que puede solucionar cualquier ecuación sin cometer ningún error.

– Muchas gracias…

– Hazme caso, Gohan. Deja de comportarte como si estuvieses en otro mundo, curiosamente estás demasiado distraído desde que tu clase ofreció aquella obra teatral–cruzando la puerta, aquel hombre le dedicó una sonrisa final–aunque si me pongo en tus zapatos, yo también me sentiría como en las nubes después de besar a una chica tan linda como Videl frente a toda la escuela…

Avergonzado, sintiendo como la piel de su rostro se enrojecía, Gohan se quedó solo en su aula tomándose un segundo para recobrar la compostura pero, sin que pudiese evitarlo, su mano derecha cobró conciencia propia acariciando la punta de sus labios al evocar aquel instante. Sí, efectivamente, Son Gohan tuvo la oportunidad de hacer aquello que Shapner siempre soñó.

Antes de ese día, Gohan ya era muy consciente de las cálidas sensaciones que brotaban de él al pensar en ella. No obstante, no teniendo el valor de tan siquiera decírselo, Gohan permanecía encadenado por su silencio mirando desde la lejanía a la primera mujer en su vida que le robó un suspiro. Y dichas cadenas, aparentando ser irrompibles, lo liberarían al subir al escenario.

Reaccionando, avanzando hacia la salida, Gohan pronto se dejó inundar por el vibrante murmullo que lo envolvía teniendo que esforzarse por evadir a los muchos jóvenes que iban y venían por doquier. Como era de suponer, todos aprovechaban hasta el último segundo de cada receso dándose una escapada de sus estudios y demás presiones escolares que los abrumaban.

Y oyendo a su propio estómago rugir para ganarse su atención, Gohan no se resistió al voraz apetito que heredó de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería donde, como era usual, el trío de amigos estaría compartiendo una mesa al almorzar. Así pues, no deseando quedarse rezagado, el hermano de Goten se apresuró en llegar allí no hallándose muy lejos de su destino.

Empero, al doblar en una esquina, un viejo cartel que anunciaba la obra escolar de la cual fue parte, lo detuvo en seco como si fuera un acto de magia.

– _Hola a todos, espero que hayan estudiado el libreto de la obra que les entregué en la clase anterior…_

Reunidos, ocupando cada uno su respectiva silla, todos dirigían sus miradas hacia la profesora quien poseía una radiante sonrisa al ver como sus lecciones gozaban de más frescura. Por ende, sin más preámbulos, ella cerró la puerta del salón queriendo que los ensayos fueran secretos, asegurándose así, de no revelar ni la más diminuta pincelada de la obra que preparaban.

– _Bien, la primera escena que ensayaremos será la de la Reina hablando con el espejo mágico_ –la profesora de literatura, sosteniendo el libreto que ella misma escribió, les daba indicaciones a sus pupilos– _Ireza y Ángela, por favor pasen al frente y digan sus diálogos. No se preocupen si se equivocan, después de todo este es el primer ensayo._

Emocionadas, encantadas igualmente por participar en algo así, tanto Ireza como Ángela pasaron al frente aclarando sus gargantas dispuestas a iniciar. Gohan y Videl, no muy distantes entre sí, percibían como sus nervios se apoderaban de ellos en tanto aguardaban su turno para ensayar sus líneas. A pesar de eso, no emitieron ni el más mínimo ruido observando el ensayo con curiosidad.

Ángela, si bien sacrificó el rol principal para agobiar a Videl, desde el comienzo se propuso interpretar a su personaje con la mayor elegancia y elocuencia posible. Quería sobresalir ante todos, quería demostrarle a toda la preparatoria que ella era mejor que Videl en algo. Y así, llena de la misma arrogancia y petulancia que la ficticia Reina, la pelirroja dijo sus diálogos.

– _Espejo, espejito, ven a mí y muéstrame tu rostro._

Ireza, de inmediato, se prestó a responder habiendo tragado saliva.

– _Dime qué deseas saber, majestad…_

– _Tan sólo dime una cosa_ –gesticulando, moviendo una mano para dotar de más realismo su actuación, Ángela disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención– _¿quién es en este reino la más hermosa?_

– _Bellísima eres, majestad_ –Ireza, haciendo lo propio, no se quedó atrás– _pero lamento decirte que existe otra más bella. Ni siquiera tú sobrepasas su hermosura._

– _¡Qué!_ –Exclamando, Ángela alzó la voz a su vez que dibuja una expresión enfurecida– _¿quién es ella, cuál es su nombre?_

– _Eres una mujer muy hermosa,_ _majestad. Pero hoy Blancanieves es aún más bella que tú._

– _¿Cómo es posible?_ –gritó furiosa la Reina.

– _Ella posee algo que ya has perdido, su majestad._

– _¿Qué?_ –Ángela, haciendo suya la indignación de la Reina, le protestó– _¡habla claro, explícate!_

– _La juventud…_

– _¡Maldita Blancanieves!_ –dramática, apretando sus puños, Ángela pronunció aquel nombre con el mismo veneno con el cual pronunciaba el de Videl.

Efusiva, viendo como sus planes comenzaban de buena forma, la profesora de literatura se les acercó aplaudiéndoles al verlas terminar el primer acto.

– _¡Bien hecho chicas, las felicito!_ –felicitándolas, ella se colocó en medio de las dos– _es una escena corta pero fundamental, sé que no les costará trabajo memorizar unos diálogos tan pequeños. En tú caso, Ireza, si te pido que trates de alzar más tu voz porque recuerda que estarás detrás del espejo en todo momento. Es necesario que el público pueda escucharte cuando hables, por lo demás lo hiciste muy bien._

– _De acuerdo, trataré de hablar más fuerte la próxima vez._

– _Por tu parte, Ángela. Se nota que estás disfrutando de la obra, continúa con el buen trabajo._

– _Muchas gracias, profesora. Ya verá que no la defraudaré cuando esté en el escenario_ –orgullosa, siendo ella misma, Ángela amaba la miel de los halagos.

Dándole un vistazo a las páginas del libreto, la maestra decidió avanzar con la trama de la historia dejando para después los detalles que requerían ser pulidos en la introducción. Por ello, comprobando cuál escena era la siguiente, ella alzó la mirada buscando entre sus alumnos hasta que halló a un silencioso Gohan que, instantáneamente, conectó sus ojos con los suyos.

– _Gohan, pasa al frente por favor. Vamos a ensayar tu escena junto con Ángela, Ireza puedes tomar asiento._

Suspirando, sabiendo que tarde o temprano sería su turno, Gohan acató la orden y se aproximó hacia Ángela quien, sentándose en una butaca que representaba el trono de la Reina, le esperaba para retomar las prácticas. Gohan, repasando mentalmente sus líneas, respiró profundo tranquilizando sus nervios al decirse que había logrado sobrevivir a cosas mucho peores que esta.

Y sin más, bajo la atenta vigilancia de su maestra, Gohan escuchó como Ángela le dirigió la palabra.

– _Quiero que mañana lleves a Blancanieves muy lejos del castillo, muy lejos. A un lugar apartado en el bosque donde pueda cortar flores sin que sospeche nada…_ –Ángela, encarnando nuevamente a la villana, volvió a ser gala de sus dones actorales.

– _Sí, majestad_ –con rapidez, respondiéndole sin demoras, Gohan representó su papel.

– _Y ahí, mi fiel sirviente, la matarás…_ –enfatizando esa última parte, Ángela impregnó su voz de la misma maldad que le profesaba a Videl en la vida real.

– _Pero majestad, es su propia hijastra…_

– _¡Silencio!_ –Levantándose a su vez que colocaba en lo más alto uno de sus puños, Ángela usó su faz para remarcar la ira que su personaje experimentaba en ese instante. Y apuntándole con un dedo, la pelirroja prosiguió– _¡bien sabes cómo castigo al que me desobedece!_

– _Sí, majestad…_

– _Y para asegurarme que cumpliste mi mandato, me traerás su corazón en este cofre…_ –extendiéndole una mano, Ángela empleó su imaginación para ilustrar aquel objeto.

Feliz, cada vez más alegre por el buen ritmo que llevaban los ensayos, la profesora que los observaba fue haciendo algunas anotaciones para futuras correcciones. Ángela, sin duda, le garantizaba una excelente actuación. Los demás, por su parte, necesitaban pulirse más. Aún así, la felicidad la inundaba motivándola a proseguir, y poniéndose de pie, avanzó hacia sus alumnos.

– _Perfecto, Ángela. Me gustó mucho como le pusiste énfasis a la villanía de la Reina_ –interrumpiéndolos, la educadora les habló a los dos– _Gohan, me gustaría que hables con más soltura, sin presiones…_

Asintiendo, Gohan permaneció estático en su sitio.

– _No te preocupes, Gohan. Es completamente normal sentirse nervioso en una situación así, ya verás que con el paso de los ensayos irás relajándote más, es sólo cuestión de practicar…_

Sin detenerse, no queriendo perder el buen impulso que llevaban, la pedagoga decidió continuar haciendo que la bella protagonista entrara en acción. Videl, cruzada de brazos en su pupitre, se maldecía a ella misma cuando vio cómo la miraba la profesora. Si bien era una exageración, hubiese preferido enfrentarse a una treintena de ladrones con ambas manos atadas.

– _Ángela, puedes tomar un descanso por ahora. Lo has hecho de maravilla, te felicito_.

– _Gracias…_

– _Videl es tu turno, pasa al frente por favor_ –ladeándose, se enfocó otra vez en Gohan– _ahora esta es la escena cuando el sirviente intenta matar a Blancanieves, cuando presentemos la obra usarás un cuchillo de utilería pero por hoy imagina que sostienes uno, Gohan._

Entretanto Gohan se preparaba para su siguiente escena, Ángela y Videl se cruzaron al caminar en direcciones opuestas clavando sus miradas la una en la otra. La pelirroja, con hipocresía, le deseó buena suerte a Videl recibiendo como respuesta una cortante afonía. La heroína, no estando de humor para sus juegos, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hablarle.

Poco después, uniéndose a Gohan, Videl leía apresuradamente su copia del libreto aún sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sentía como una estúpida pero, sobre todo, odiaba la idea de equivocarse frente a Ángela ya que eso sólo alimentaría su insoportable boca que no terminaría de presumir. Aunque, si Ángela hacía eso, Videl disfrutaría muchísimo tumbándole algunos dientes.

Para Gohan, quien se hallaba parado junto a ella, ese enojo que se percibía en su ceño fruncido no era nada que no conociera. Era muy peculiar que Videl casi todo el tiempo luciese esa expresión, era como si estuviese molesta desde que despertaba hasta el final del día. Sin embargo, no juzgando un libro por su portada, Gohan presentía que existía mucho más de ella por descubrir.

Esa cara enfadada sólo era una cubierta de la verdadera Videl. Y convencido de eso, quiso transmitirle confianza.

– _Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero al menos intentémoslo_ –tímido pero sincero, Gohan le masculló a escasos segundos de iniciar– _y olvídate de Ángela, no le prestes atención._

Videl, sorprendida por aquel comentario, lo miró con la típica dureza de sus zafiros encontrándose con una extraña calidez en aquellas perlas azabaches. Normalmente Gohan le desataba sentimientos de sospecha y desconfianza; pero no porque fuese una mala persona, sino, por la rara e inusual forma de ser que le hacía sospechar que escondía algo bajo su fachada inocente.

No tenía todas las pistas, pero su intuición le decía a gritos que él y ese payaso enmascarado eran la misma persona. Muchas veces lo acorraló, lo puso contra la pared desarmando sus patéticas excusas al demostrar su vínculo con el Gran Saiyaman. No obstante, cuando parecía que al fin lo atrapaba, Gohan se escurría entre sus dedos salvándose de milagro.

Ambos, en silencio, jugaban al gato y al ratón todos los días. Y con cada oportunidad, Videl se iba acercando más a su objetivo sabiendo que Gohan, sin importar qué hiciese, terminaría aceptando la realidad. Gohan, sin haberlo planeado y sin que Videl lo reconociera, había cambiado su monótona rutina brindándole un nuevo propósito por el cual existir.

Aquella dualidad, aquella ambivalencia que los hacía estar conectados, los unía con una invisible pero poderosa cuerda que se estrechaba más y más. Y dicha cuerda, gracias a esta obra de teatro, se acortaría todavía más. Aunque, desgraciadamente para los dos, la maestra les pidió que comenzaran rompiendo con su efímero santiamén de paz y de solitaria introspección.

– _Ireza, algún día me las pagarás…_ –resignada, Videl murmuró con amargura recordando que fue su amiga quien la postuló para esta maldita tontería.

Tanto Gohan como Videl, escuchando las indicaciones de su profesora, se colocaron en sus sitios preparándose para comenzar. Videl, arrodillada en el piso, simulaba que recolectaba flores como si se encontrase en un verde y soleado bosque en medio de las montañas. Gohan, un par de metros detrás de ella, esperaba junto a la puerta del salón su momento para actuar.

– _Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía del castillo, es un día precioso_ –Videl, luchando por decir sus diálogos, no se atrevía a mirar a sus compañeros de clase; en especial a Ángela– _aquí hay toda clase de flores, tomaré un poco de cada una._

Videl continuó así por un breve instante, incluso debía admitir que era muchísimo más fácil de lo que ella pensaba. Hallándose muy cerca de ella, Gohan, mirándola fijamente, dejó volar su imaginación desapareciendo los muros de la habitación y a los allí presentes creando, al alrededor de ella, un paisaje mucho más acorde a las circunstancias.

Tratándose de alguien que vivía realmente en una zona boscosa, Gohan no tuvo dificultades para situar a la derecha de Videl una enorme hilera de árboles que filtraban la luz del sol con sus ramas. A su izquierda, exactamente donde se hallaba el escritorio de su docente, Gohan decidió que allí fluiría un cristalino y tranquilo riachuelo adornado con miles de peces.

Y rodeándola, acogiéndola como una más en su familia, un infinito cúmulo de rosas multicolores florecía hasta donde alcanzase la vista. Gohan, ensimismado, la vio llenar sus brazos con varias de ellas lamentando tener que arruinar tan hermosa ilusión. Habiendo esperado suficiente, Gohan entró en la escena caminando hacia ella con lentitud empuñando una ficticia cuchilla.

Videl, notando como la sombra de Gohan se le aproximaba, fue girándose con calma viéndose en la obligación de mostrar una falsa cara de espanto. Tal situación iba en contra de la naturaleza de Videl, ella hubiera reaccionado con rapidez para neutralizar a quien tuviese la cobardía de atacarla por la espalda. Aún así, no tuvo más salida que ser algo que no era: una damisela en apuros.

– _¡Ahhhh!_ –cruzando sus brazos frente a ella para protegerse, Videl hizo lo suyo esperando que Gohan hiciese lo propio.

– _Lo siento muchísimo, pero el paseo se terminó_ –esforzándose, engrosando su voz lo más que le fue posible, Gohan trató de sonar como alguien malvado– _y tu vida también…_

– _¡No por favor, te lo suplico!_ –Si bien lo intentaba, Videl no sonaba como una frágil doncella– _¿qué he hecho yo para merecer una muerte tan horrible?_

– _Eso no tiene importancia_ –Gohan, elevando una mano, daba la impresión de prepararse para acertarle una estocada mortal– _ya has sido juzgada y yo soy tu verdugo, es mi misión acabar contigo…_

– _¿Quién…quién me ha juzgado?_ –recitando sus líneas, Videl le replicó– _¿quién me ha condenado a tan espantoso final?_

– _La Reina, tu madrastra…_

– _¡No te creo, no mientas!_

– _¡Ya basta de charlas, este es tu fin!_

El sirviente de la Reina, o mejor dicho, Gohan, se disponía a asesinarla cumpliendo con la orden que le fue encargada. No obstante, no teniendo el valor de hacer tal crueldad, se petrificó ante su víctima librando una férrea batalla interna que acabaría ganando. Y soltando su arma, cayendo arrodillado ante Videl, Gohan retomó la palabra diciendo textualmente lo escrito en el libreto.

– _¡No, no puedo hacerlo!_ –pese a que su dicción era algo floja por su nerviosismo, Gohan no falló en recitar sus diálogos– _no soy capaz de perpetrar tan vil crimen, te imploro por favor que me perdones…_

– _¿Pero por qué la Reina desea asesinarme?_

– _La Reina está loca, ha perdido por completo la razón_ –Gohan, presuroso, le respondió– _está celosa de tu belleza, no tolera que seas más bella que ella y por eso me ordenó que te matara. Incluso desea que le lleve tu corazón en un cofre como prueba de tu muerte, la Reina se ha convertido en una demente…_

– _¿Ahora qué haré?_ –Videl, sobreactuando, le cuestionó– _no puedo regresar, si lo hago me matará…_

– _¡Pronto, corre y vete lo más lejos que puedas!_ –Apuntándole con un dedo, Gohan imaginó que la conducía a lo más profundo de la montaña buscando un refugio donde esconderse– _¡entra en el bosque y no regreses, busca un lugar muy lejano donde esconderte!... ¡corre lo más rápido que puedas, corre y no vuelvas jamás!_

Videl, corriendo de manera graciosa, dio por terminado aquel ensayo al detenerse cuando llegó al otro extremo de la habitación. Para ella fue un gigantesco alivio que se acabara aquel tormento; aún así, su semblante volvió a opacarse al recordar que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo pero frente a toda la escuela. Tal pensamiento, explotando como una bomba, le arrebató el habla.

Y sin quererlo, Videl se giró a un costado viendo a sus compañeros de clase que cuchicheaban entre ellos luego de ver su actuación. Ireza, con una gran sonrisa boba en sus labios, le guiñaba un ojo mientras levantaba un pulgar para felicitarla. Videl, bufando, le contestó arqueando una ceja diciéndole mentalmente que era su culpa que ella estuviese metida en esa ridiculez.

Pero, empeorando su humor, Videl desvió su mirada hacia Ángela quien la veía con una burlesca expresión a su vez que parecía hablarle con sólo mirarla. Videl sabía que la pelirroja la detestaba, lo sabía desde que se conocieron en la primaria aunque nunca le dio importancia. Empero, el día de hoy, verdaderamente quería darle una paliza.

– _Bien hecho muchachos, los felicito_ –la profesora, hablándoles, se unió a ellos– _hay algunos detalles que debemos mejorar, pero no es nada grave._

Gohan con decepción y Videl con fastidio, asintieron al oírla permaneciendo callados.

– _Debemos trabajar más con el tono de voz de ambos, a los dos les falta más naturalidad_ –aconsejándoles, ella deseaba fortalecer el potencial artístico de los dos– _Videl, por segundos no sonabas como una muchacha asustada. Blancanieves es una chica inocente, tierna y noble, quiero que al hablar tu voz se escuche delicada._

– _Entiendo…_ –con sarcasmo, Videl le afirmó.

– _Lo mismo va para ti Gohan, aún suenas muy rígido. Tienes que relajarte más, en esta escena tu personaje está a punto de cometer un asesinato, debes mostrarte cruel y firme pero luego arrepentido y afligido_ –señalándole sus puntos débiles, la profesora le comentó– _no basta con sólo decir los diálogos, también debes compenetrarte más con tu rol; además necesitamos pulir más tu desenvolvimiento en el escenario._

– _Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez…_

– _Sé que lo harás bien, lo mejor será que repitamos la escena desde el inicio…_

Al oír eso, Videl sintió como su alma se la caía a los pies considerando seriamente no volver a la escuela por una eternidad; sin embargo, dándole un rumbo inesperado a los acontecimientos, Shapner se traicionaría a sí mismo acabando de sellar el destino de Gohan y Videl.

– _Profesora, disculpe que me entrometa_ –Shapner, inmiscuyéndose, se puso de pie y se apresuró en acercarse a ellos– _si me lo permite, me gustaría interpretar al sirviente sólo para mostrarle a Gohan cómo debe hacerlo._

– _Bueno, si Gohan está de acuerdo…_

– _Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así, la ayuda de Shapner sería muy valiosa para mí…_

– _Perfecto, en ese caso repetiremos la escena pero Shapner tomará tu papel_ –haciendo un par de ademanes, la maestra regresó a su silla– _Videl y Shapner, colóquense en sus posiciones y comiencen…_

– ¡Oye grandísimo tonto, muévete!

Despertándolo de su letargo, olvidándose por un santiamén de sus recuerdos, Gohan escuchó la chillona voz de una chica parada detrás de él obligándolo a voltearse a verla. Ella, cruzada de brazos, no se demoró en descargar su disgusto.

– ¡Deja de bloquear el camino y quítate! –Protestándole, ella le reclamó con molestia– ¡hazte a un lado antes que se termine el receso!

– Lo siento, sólo me detuve a pensar en algo…–abriéndole espacio, Gohan se movió dejándola continuar–no me di cuenta que bloqueaba el camino.

– La próxima vez fíjate en lo que haces, idiota.

Ignorándola y mirando por última vez aquel cartel colgado en la pared, Gohan comprobó la hora en su reloj descubriendo que había desperdiciado los primeros cinco minutos del receso sin que fuese consciente de ello. Volviendo a sentirse invadido por el hambre, Gohan retomó su marcha corriendo con prisa cruzando las puertas de la cafetería en menos de un pestañeo.

Aquel lugar, como ocurría a diario, se hallaba colmado de gente llenando el ambiente con sus conversaciones. Tomando una charola y uniéndose a la larga fila frente a las cocineras de la escuela, Gohan esperó su turno hasta que al fin llenó su bandeja con su almuerzo comenzando la meticulosa búsqueda de un sitio donde acomodarse.

Las mesas relucían abarrotadas, a primera vista parecía que no había ni un espacio vacío donde sentarse. Pero, sabiendo que las apariencias engañan, Gohan no se tardó en avistar dos cabelleras rubias y una azabache dotada de un inconfundible peinado con coletas. Dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Gohan rogaba que Ireza no lo pusiese en apuros con sus comentarios cómo lo hacía desde la obra.

– ¿Gohan, dónde demonios estabas? –Ireza, precisamente, fue la encargada de darle la bienvenida al verlo acercándose–por un momento creí que no vendrías a comer…

– Perdón por la demora…–poniéndose cómodo en el asiento disponible, Gohan se sentó frente a Videl quien masticaba un trozo de carne actuando como si no estuviese a allí–es que me quedé un segundo hablando con el profesor al terminarse la clase.

– Vaya, nunca creí que vería el día cuando Gohan el sabelotodo es castigado ante toda la clase–Shapner, más punzante de lo usual, no desperdició la oportunidad de lanzarle un dardo–casi siempre soy yo el que termina con una amonestación, ya era hora que castigaran a otro…

– En realidad no me envió una amonestación, sólo me llamó la atención un poco…–defendiéndose, Gohan le restó peso a los burdos intentos del rubio por ofenderlo.

– Gohan, no le hagas caso a este hablador–Ireza, sin sutilezas, salió en su defensa–todos sabemos que aún sigue molesto porque perdió contigo el papel del príncipe en la obra, así que tardará un tiempo en dejarte en paz.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Poniéndose a la defensiva, Shapner únicamente consiguió confirmar las palabras de Ireza–además ese papel era mío, lo que hizo la profesora fue injusto.

Shapner, cegado por su ego, en aquel instante pretendía lucirse ante Videl usando como pretexto que quería mostrarle a Gohan cómo debía interpretar su papel. Se esforzó por sonar varonil, rudo y elocuente. Su interpretación fue excelente, incluso Videl pensó que tal vez Shapner no era un bueno para nada como creía. Quizás Shapner no mentía cuando decía que deseaba ser actor.

Pero para mala suerte del rubio, haberse pasado de listo provocó que el tiro le saliera por la culata. Su profesora de literatura quedó tan impresionada por la fuerza que le inyectó a su actuación que, borrando la alegría de Shapner de un soplido, decidió que lo más apropiado era que el rubio se encargara de personificar al sirviente de la Reina.

Shapner, no escondiendo su gigantesca incredulidad, trató inútilmente de hacerla cambiar de parecer chocando contra la impenetrable barrera que ella edificó ante él. Gohan, por otro lado, quedó atónito por aquella determinación ofreciéndole una risita apenada e incómoda a un Shapner que le veía con rabia. Aún así, Shapner no tuvo más remedio que culparse a sí mismo.

Ahora, teniendo un nuevo rol en la obra, Gohan pasó de un reto grande a uno monumental. Si bien era cierto que sólo aparecería en el cierre de la historia, cuando regresó a su casa esa tarde Gohan casi se desmayó al leer en el libreto que debía besar a Videl. Y para empeorarlo aún más, tendría que hacerlo frente a cada alumno y profesor que conformaba la preparatoria.

Le gustase o no, las cartas ya estaban echadas.

– Pues el papel ya era tuyo, pero tú mismo lo perdiste por bruto–Ireza, disfrutando de hacerle probar a Shapner una cucharada de su propia medicina, se burló suavemente de él–después de todo, Gohan no lo hizo nada mal. Es una lástima que no se me ocurrió fotografiar ese momento.

– Shapner, de verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó, te juro que no era mi intención que las cosas terminaran así…–Gohan, por millonésima vez desde ese día, intentó disculparse con él pasando por alto lo dicho por Ireza–yo no quería arrebatarte ese papel…

– Ya no tiene sentido hablar más sobre eso, olvídalo Gohan–Shapner, encogiéndose de hombros, debió asimilar su desdicha entendiendo que no podía hacer nada por volver a atrás y cambiar las cosas– ¡pero esa profesora me las pagará algún día!

– Saben algo, me parece sumamente curioso que Videl no haya dicho ni media palabra desde que llegamos–Ireza, tentando a su suerte, no temió al provocar el explosivo carácter de Videl quien se congeló al escucharla–han pasado casi tres semanas desde la obra y no he escuchado a Videl volver a hablar sobre el tema…

– Si no he dicho nada es porque no tengo nada que decir al respecto–respondiéndole, Videl sabía que una vez que Ireza comenzaba a parlotear era casi imposible callarla–además, jamás te perdonaré por haberme metido en esa tontería. Nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese día…

– ¡Un momento, un momento! –Ireza, olvidándose del plato de espaguetis que degustaba, empleó su voz firme para defenderse de la pelinegra–es cierto que yo te postulé pero la que terminó aceptando fuiste tú, yo no te obligué a que lo hicieras. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, estabas muy sonriente cuando acabó todo.

– Obviamente estaba feliz cuando todo terminó, fue como haberme quitado un elefante de encima…

– ¿En serio? –Girándose un santiamén, la rubia le guiñó un ojo a Gohan antes de continuar atizando el fuego–pues yo creí que tenías esa cara de felicidad gracias al beso que Gohan te dio, parecías una niña enamorada en esa escena…

Videl, no contestándole verbalmente, se limitó a apretar la lata de gaseosa que sostenía en una mano logrando abollarla.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Triunfante, Ireza se divertía a lo grande al poner contra las cuerdas a su eterna camarada malhumorada–en ocasiones exageras demasiado las cosas, Videl. Al menos deberías agradecerle a Gohan por haberte regalado un beso tan bonito…

– No digas eso…–avergonzado, Gohan a duras penas pudo objetarle.

– Pero es la pura verdad, Gohan–la blonda, haciendo de las suyas otra vez, simplemente fue ella misma–hasta tú también tienes que admitir que la escena fue maravillosa, preciosa. Además, me di cuenta de algo que no había notado antes…

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos, deberían tener una cita. Apuesto que la pasarían genial…

Y allí, de nuevo, volvía a suceder. Ireza; a pesar de no tener discreción, apuntaba a un hecho que Gohan era incapaz de negar. La idea le parecía bella, el mero hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo gozando de una soleada tarde en compañía de Videl lo enrojecía de los pies a la cabeza. Si tan sólo no fuese tan cobarde, incluso le pediría un consejo a Krilin corriendo el riesgo de oír sus bromas.

Sin embargo, sucediendo lo mismo que ocurría cuando se presentaba una ocasión así, Gohan no halló la forma de decir todo aquello que se guardaba por dentro. Y al alzar la vista, mirando como Shapner reaccionaba a las insinuaciones de Ireza estirando una mano para abrazar a Videl, Gohan, sólo por un instante, deseaba tener aquella franqueza con la cual Shapner expresaba sus sentires.

– ¿Acaso soy invisible o qué? –Shapner, al escuchar a Ireza, instintivamente saltó a defender lo que creía que le pertenecía–no quiero ser grosero con Gohan pero lo que pasó en la obra fue una casualidad, un golpe de suerte que no volverá a pasar.

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de esa maldita obra? –apartando a Shapner con un codazo nada amistoso, una exasperada Videl no quería escuchar nada más sobre aquello–ya pasaron tres semanas desde entonces, desearía que cada vez que nos sentamos aquí a almorzar pudiéramos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Ireza, conociéndola mejor que su propio padre, sabía muy bien cuando la ira de Videl llegaba a alturas críticas. Por ende, dando por finalizada la plática, la rubia no dijo nada más. Shapner, frotándose el vientre para apaciguar el dolor, emuló a Ireza blasfemando en sus adentros al caer derrotado otra vez. Shapner, amargamente, ya no recordaba cuántas veces más había fracasado.

Y Gohan, agradeciéndole a la pelinegra con una media sonrisa, pudo terminar de almorzar tranquilamente al librarse de las afirmaciones de Ireza. Así pues, cada uno de ellos enfocándose en su plato, divagó en sus propios asuntos. Shapner e Ireza, esperando el inminente fin de semana, deseaban salir a divertirse disfrutando de la vibrante vida nocturna de Ciudad Satán.

Videl, no teniendo una faceta social, pretendía dedicarse a entrenar cómo siempre lo hacía. No obstante, sin que pudiese evitarlo, un pensamiento que se negaba a morir tocó a su puerta. Entre tanto Gohan, desviando sus ojos hacia ella con el mayor disimilo posible, quería embelesarse con su belleza descubriendo, casualmente, que los zafiros de Videl ya se hallaban clavados sobre él.

Desde el día de la obra, mirarla a escondidas se volvió un placer rutinario para Gohan. El saiyajin, con gran tristeza, fue testigo de cómo el tiempo fue transcurriendo con normalidad sin que ella mostrase ni la más pequeña reacción a lo ocurrido. Era como si Videl quisiese pasar la página y olvidarse de aquel beso en el escenario, era como si a ella aquel roce no le hubiese importado.

Tal vez Shapner estaba en lo cierto, quizás haberla besado no fue más que un accidente.

¡No!

¡Aquello no podía ser verdad!

¡Ella debió haber sentido lo mismo que él!

Gohan, intercambiando miradas con ella, notó un tenue y casi imperceptible carmesí que adornó su tez que no se demoró en esconder con su largo cabello. Videl, sintiéndose descubierta como una ladronzuela, fingió que no sucedía nada moviendo su vista hacia los ventanales junto a la mesa. Para alivio de ambos, ni Shapner ni Ireza se percataron de aquel cruce de miradas.

– ¡Demonios, no quiero volver a clases! –el rubio, al oír el timbre retumbando en toda la escuela, exclamó con desgano queriendo irse a casa de inmediato.

– Sólo una lección más y se termina la semana–la rubia, recogiendo sus cosas, se levantó de la mesa–aprovechando que mañana es sábado, pienso comprar boletos para la feria que llegó a la ciudad, deberíamos ir todos juntos a la montaña rusa. Será divertido.

Ni Videl ni Gohan dijeron algo más, cada uno se prestó a tomar sus bandejas caminando hacia la salida oyendo, a sus espaldas, como Ireza y Shapner se ponían de acuerdo para ir a la feria mañana por la noche. Pero aquel reinante silencio entre los dos decía mucho, muchísimo. En especial para Gohan. Para él, como una débil gota de rocío en el desierto, ese leve rubor valía más que el oro.

Posiblemente se estaba engañando a él mismo llenándose de ilusiones, tal vez no debería darle tanta relevancia a un simple sonrojo. Pero, al ver como Videl daba la impresión de huir de él al abandonar la cafetería, hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta como una amplia grieta se extendía en aquella máscara de frialdad con la cual ella se ocultaba de los demás.

Ese era un hecho y no una ilusión.

La Videl que hacía escapar con su presencia a los delincuentes, ahora escapaba de él. Viéndola, no apartando su mirada de ella, Gohan la siguió hasta que ambos entraron en su respectivo salón aunque sus mentes no se encontraban allí. Los dos, por igual, yacían atrapados en un mismo recuerdo. Y Gohan, aún sin creerlo, tenía que agradecérselo a una manzana envenenada.

– _Te ves fantástico, Gohan_ –su profesora, parada detrás de él, le hablaba con gran alegría al ver como lo que fue una vaga idea se convertía en una realidad– _no te pongas nervioso, ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla._

Al fin, después de varios días de ensayos y prácticas, llegó el momento. No era usual que se llevaran a cabo espectáculos teatrales; por ello, deseando que la obra fuera un éxito, nada se dejó al azar. Y abriendo sus puertas al público que se aglomeraba por entrar, el anfiteatro de la escuela se llenó de murmullos gracias a los alumnos de la preparatoria que iban ocupando sus asientos.

Detrás del telón, puliendo los últimos detalles, la maestra de literatura le deseaba suerte a sus estudiantes mirándolos con un sincero orgullo. Todos ellos, usando coloridos vestuarios, eran una digna representación de sus personajes logrando darle vida a un mundo de fantasía que sólo parecía existir en la tinta y el papel.

Para algunos, como en el caso de Ángela e Ireza, era la hora de culminar un laborioso trabajo realizado con meticulosa dedicación. En contraste, para Gohan y Videl, este sería el instante donde recuperarían su libertad. Se quitarían de encima la carga que oprimía sus pechos, serían de nuevo los mismos que eran antes. O al menos, ingenua y honestamente, eso pensaban.

– _Gohan, mantente preparado, en pocos minutos será tu turno…_

El inicio fue tal y como lo ensayaron. Ángela se robaba las miradas con la maldad de tu actuación, Shapner hizo lo propio al igual que Ireza. Sin embargo, dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes, Videl lucía irreconocible. Ella, literalmente, se convirtió en Blancanieves. Y Gohan, tras bastidores, le entregaba toda su atención al verla. Era casi como si fuese otra chica; otra persona.

Videl, por su parte, se alegraba de haberle ocultado a su padre que protagonizaría a la dulce princesa de un cuento infantil, evitando así, que él la inmortalizara con cualquier cámara fotográfica. Aún así, que el campeón mundial no se hallase allí, únicamente significaba haberse deshecho de una diminuta fracción de la desgracia que recaía sobre ella.

– _Es una mañana encantadora, preciosa_ –usando una escoba de paja, Videl recitaba sus líneas ofreciendo una expresión radiante que maquillaba su desventura– _se me ocurre una idea, les prepararé un pastel sorpresa a los enanos, estoy segura que les gustará._

Luchando por moverse con soltura, Videl odiaba el horrendo vestido que llevaba puesto sintiéndose apretada por lo ajustado que le quedaba. Era sumamente incómodo, las voluminosas hombreras azules y la larga falda amarilla la hacían sentir encarcelada en sí misma. Enérgica, se prometía que nunca más volvería a usar algo parecido ni aunque su salvación dependiera de ello.

– _¡Hola, hola!_ –Reconociendo la voz de Ángela, Videl se acercó a la puerta escuchando como ella la golpeaba– _¿hay alguien en casa?_

Arqueando una ceja, el temperamento de Videl dio un vuelco completo al tener la oportunidad de estar cara a cara con Ángela. Videl, en un principio, blasfemó por haber caído en la trampa de Ángela entendiendo que ella solamente quería hacerla sentir miserable. Durante los ensayos iniciales, su marcada apatía y absoluto desdén eran justo lo que Ángela pretendía obtener de ella.

Pero, al ver como la pelirroja hacía hasta lo imposible por querer lucirse, Videl comprendió que aquel era un juego que dos podían jugar. Le costó mucho convencerse a ella misma, tuvo que romper varias de sus más sagradas reglas pero logró hacer a un lado su terquedad con tal de vencerla en su propio territorio.

Habiendo descubierto que Blancanieves aún vivía, la Reina, o mejor dicho, Ángela, optó por recurrir a la brujería preparando un hechizo que acabaría definitivamente con la joven que se atrevía a ser más hermosa que ella. La pelirroja, desbordando más rencor contra Videl, hubiese deseado que aquello fuese real y no una mera fábula para niños.

Aunado a eso, disfrazada como una pordiosera, Ángela regresó al escenario usando un traje completamente negro que se combinaba con el maquillaje que la dotaba con la apariencia de una anciana. Mientras se cambiaba de atuendo para esa escena en particular, Ángela alcanzó a escuchar como la interpretación de Videl iba acumulando más elogios que la suya.

Tal cosa la enfureció, era imperdonable que Videl la estuviese superando en algo que ella tanto amaba.

– _¿Se le ofrece algo, señora?_ –Videl, hallándose frente a frente con ella, le preguntó.

– _¿Acaso me habré equivocado de casa?_ –cuestionándose a ella misma, Ángela continuó con la escena– _si mi vieja memoria no me falla, en esta pequeña cabaña vivían siete hombrecitos muy simpáticos. No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí, linda criatura._

– _No se equivoca, señora. Está en lo correcto_ –pensando que el disfraz de vieja bruja le quedaba de maravilla, Videl logró contener sus ganas de reírse de ella– _soy invitada en su casa, ellos amablemente me han hospedado aquí._

– _Ohh, ya veo_ –asomándose dentro de la casa construida con escenografía, Ángela forzaba su garganta para sonar como una anciana– _algunas veces ellos compran un poco de las frutas que traigo conmigo, hoy les traía toda una canasta llena de deliciosas manzanas…_

– _Es una pena que no estén aquí, prometo decirles que usted vino cuando ellos regresen…_

– _Querida niña… ¿no te gustaría comprar algunas manzanas?_ –dando un paso dentro del hogar de los enanos, Ángela le cuestionó.

– _Se ven deliciosas, me serían de gran ayuda para preparar un pastel que tenía en mente_ –mirando el cesto repleto de frutos, Videl recitaba sus líneas a la perfección– _pero es una lástima que no tenga dinero para pagarle…_

– _No te preocupes, cariño_ –tomando una de las manzanas, Ángela se la ofreció– _como has sido una jovencita tan amable con esta pobre anciana, deseo obsequiarte una por tu gentileza._

– _De verdad se lo agradezco, pero creo que lo más justo sería es que le pagara por ella…_

– _Anda, tómala_ –insistente, Ángela no cedió– _o le romperás el corazón a un desdichada vieja como yo…_

– _Está bien, no quiero ser grosera_ –tomando aquella fruta, Videl la miró por un instante antes de voltearse de vuelta hacia Ángela.

– _Dale una mordida, te aseguro que es la manzana más dulce que probarás en tu vida_ –con unos ademanes, la pelirroja le afirmó– _recogí estas manzanas de un árbol muy especial en el bosque, sus frutos son los mejores que pueden haber…_

El público, conociendo las verdaderas intenciones de la Reina, posó sus miradas en Videl sabiendo lo que pasaría en pocos segundos. Muchos, aún sin creer lo que veían, no le daban crédito a la abrupta transformación de Videl quien, increíblemente, había dejado atrás su áspera y huraña naturaleza comportándose como una frágil señorita indefensa.

Aquello sería recordado por años, casi alcanzando niveles de leyenda. Sin embargo, todavía sin que sucediese lo más llamativo de la función, nadie dejó de mirar. Nadie, ni siquiera el saiyajin parado a un costado del escenario.

– _En verdad se ve muy apetitosa…_

Videl, dándole una sonora mordida, masticó aquel trozo de fruta provocando que Ángela dibujara una perversa sonrisa. En los ensayos, al llegar a ese punto, salía a flote la inexperiencia actoral de Videl ganándose algunas leves críticas por parte de su profesora. Ángela, en su interior, se reía de ella al verla repitiendo la misma escena una y otra vez sin que le saliera bien.

Y en aquel momento, justo en ese preciso santiamén, Ángela deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Videl se equivocara e hiciese el ridículo. No le importaba el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, ni tampoco si la obra fracasaba. Solamente quería ver a Videl humillándose a sí misma, quería que todos vieran que no era la perfecta celebridad que en los noticieros alardeaban.

Ella se encargaría que su equivocación, por más mínima que fuera, nunca fuese olvidada. La mantendría fresca en la memoria de toda la escuela, se aseguraría que ese instante se volviera su más grande vergüenza. Empero, sorprendiéndola con amargura, Videl le confirmó porqué se estaba ganando los plausos de la audiencia.

– _No me siento muy bien…_

Caminando un poco hacia atrás, Videl se encorvó llevándose una mano a su pecho dibujando un rostro de dolor. Con cuidado, no queriendo exagerar, la justiciera trastabilló chocando contra los muebles que fungían como decoración. Girándose, dándole la cara a los espectadores, se dejó caer con una delicada elegancia haciendo que la manzana rodara unos metros antes de detenerse.

Ángela, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos, maldijo en un inaudible susurro teniendo que tragarse su orgullo al ver que no lo hizo nada mal. Empero, mirando a lo lejos como su maestra le hacía gestos para que continuara, la pelirroja recobró la compostura tan rápido como pudo no pretendiendo empañar su hasta ahora impecable actuación.

Riéndose escandalosamente, soltando carcajadas de villanía pura, Ángela se acercó a Videl quién permanecía quieta aparentando haber fallecido. Arrodillándose junto a ella, Ángela jugueteó un poco con el largo cabello de Videl aprovechando la oportunidad para posar una mano en su faz. Y allí, sin soltarla, la estrujó con malicia como si verdaderamente desease desfigurarla de por vida.

Pero, sin olvidarse de dónde estaba, se giró a hacia los asistentes gritando a los cuatro vientos:

– _¡Yo soy ahora la más hermosa del reino, Blancanieves está muerta!_

Siguió carcajeándose hasta que, como estaba escrito en el libreto, los siete chicos que interpretaban a los enanos entraron en su hogar topándose con ella. Gohan, tragando saliva al recordar que su intervención se acercaba, vio como la Reina escapaba de aquellos hombrecillos quienes la perseguían hambrientos de venganza por el fallecimiento de su dulce Blancanieves.

Ese acto lo practicaron en demasía buscando que fuese apoteósico, el final de tan importante personaje tenía que ser perfecto. Así lo quería Ángela, no permitiría menos que eso. Por ello, aproximándose al borde el escenario que simulaba ser un precipicio, Ángela pretendía impresionar a todos con una muerte que se quedara grabada en sus retinas.

– _¡Malditos enanos, aléjense de mí!_

Rodeada, no teniendo escapatoria, Ángela se lanzó por aquel abismo no sin antes soltar un grito agudo y potente que resonó en los oídos de los allí reunidos. Abajo, escondida de la vista de cualquiera, Ángela aterrizó en un grueso colchón que amortiguó su caída. Estando ahí, mirando las luces de los reflectores por encima de su cabeza, la pelirroja vio como el telón bajaba con lentitud.

Presurosos, moviéndose con una velocidad impresionante, tanto los actores como sus restantes compañeros de salón, se dispusieron a instalar la escenografía de la última escena la cual consistía en un altar improvisado donde Videl, en menos de un parpadeo, se acostó en él entrelazando sus manos en su estómago esforzándose por no mover ni un dedo.

Aquel infierno estaba por terminarse, sólo debía esperar unos segundos más y sería libre. Gohan, por el contrario, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía rígido al ser invadido por los nervios. Los demás realizaron un trabajo impoluto, cada uno de ellos dio su grano de arena por la causa. Y él, siendo el responsable de colocar el broche de oro, le rogaba al cielo no arruinarlo todo.

– _Tan hermosa era aún en la muerte, que los enanos no tuvieron corazón para enterrarla_ –la maestra de literatura, ejerciendo el rol de narradora, le habló al público mientras el telón volvía a subir– _con sus propias manos construyeron un altar donde podrían velarla eternamente, y allí, día tras día, le obsequiaban hermosas ofrendas de flores. Pero, sin que los enanos lo supieran, un apuesto príncipe escuchó la historia de Blancanieves viajando desde muy lejos sólo para conocerla._

Antes de entrar, Gohan vio a Shapner cruzado de brazos visiblemente molesto por no haber podido ser él quien encarnara al príncipe. Pero, motivándolo con una sonrisa amistosa, Ireza le deseó suerte al levantar ambos pulgares. Así pues, suspirando profundamente, Gohan aclaró su garganta y comenzó a caminar escuchando como el piso de madera crujía bajo sus pies.

Armándose de valor, sin voltearse a ver a nadie del público, Gohan oía como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza a su vez que el sudor se acumulaba en sus palmas. Sin embargo, viéndose forzado a recitar sus primeras palabras, uno de los enanos se percató de su presencia dirigiéndose hacia él con su hacha bloqueándole el camino.

– _¿Quién eres tú?_ –Preguntándole, el hombrecillo lo amenazó con su arma– _¿qué haces aquí?_

– _No he venido a causar problemas, pues bajar tu hacha_ –controlando sus nervios, Gohan le respondió– _he escuchado rumores de una bella doncella que fue maldecida por una bruja, dicen que su cuerpo yace en lo más recóndito de las montañas custodiada por siete enanos. Solamente vine para averiguar si esa historia era cierta._

– _Pues aunque lo dudes; es real. Blancanieves fue hechizada por una malvada Reina y desde entonces ha permanecido dormida por meses_ –señalándole el altar donde Videl reposaba, aquel chico le comentó.

– _Quisiera verla de cerca, he cruzado valles y montañas sólo para conocerla._

– _Está bien, te permitiré que la veas. Pero no apartaré mis ojos de ti._

– _Gracias…_

Los dos, caminando hacia Videl, se situaron uno a cada lado de ella mientras los otros enanos se les unían. Gohan, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, recordaba que durante los ensayos su profesora le sugirió que la besara en una mejilla ahorrándoles, tanto a Gohan como a Videl, la pena y la incomodidad que aquel acto podría representar para ellos.

– _No puedo imaginarme qué habrá hecho una señorita tan hermosa para merecer un castigo tan cruel_ –reclinándose, cerrando la brecha que los separaba, Gohan se detuvo a ínfimos milímetros de ella haciendo que las puntas de su narices se rozaran– _desearía que estuviese despierta, ojalá hubiera una forma de romper el hechizo._

No mentía cuando dijo que era hermosa; pero no se refería a la ficticia Blancanieves, se lo decía a Videl. Mirarla, contemplara tan cerca, lo dejó anonadado. La blancura de su piel le recordaba al blanco de la nieve en época de invierno, la delicadeza de sus serenas facciones contrastaba con la furia que a diario solía mostrar.

Videl era una chica extraordinaria, única e irreemplazable. Al conocerla tuvo miedo de ella, miedo que descubriese quién era en realidad al no apartar sus vigilantes ojos de él. Pero con el paso del tiempo, al luchar hombro con hombro contra criminales y mafiosos, Gohan ansiaba quitarse aquel disfraz mostrándose ante ella cómo es en verdad.

Quería decirle lo mucho que la admiraba, quería comentarle que sus incontables teorías sobre el Gran Saiyaman estaban en lo correcto y, máxime, quería confesarle lo mucho que ella lo atraía. No obstante, al bajar su vista a su boca, ésta borró de su mente todo pensamiento. Pequeña y tentadora, pero tan poderosa como un imán, lo haló hacia ella sin que opusiese resistencia.

La ojiazul, sin ser consciente de ello, le brindó a Gohan una paz tan vigorosa que disipó su nerviosismo liberándolo de los grilletes que lo tenían cautivo de sí mismo. Él, ignorando a la multitud que no dejaba de observarlo, se envalentonó sintiendo como se apoderaba de él la gallardía propia de un saiyajin logrando superar sus más grandes temores.

Videl, por otro lado, trataba de respirar con tranquilidad consiguiendo aparentar que dormía. A pesar de su relajada apariencia, aquello cambió cuando una tibia y suave sensación se extendió por sus labios percatándose que los de Gohan acariciaban los suyos. Sorprendida, tomándola totalmente con la guardia baja, aquel roce la forzó a entreabrir sus párpados como respuesta.

El beso debía ser corto, fugaz y etéreo. Aunque, sin que ni uno ni otro hiciesen algo por detenerlo, éste se prolongó casi el triple generando reacciones diversas y sorprendidas entre los espectadores. Pero, al igual que Gohan, Videl cayó embelesada por un embrujo muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier otro encantamiento que existiese. Y así, sin más, le correspondió.

Debajo de ese rostro frío e inflexible, tal y como Gohan lo sospechaba, se encontraba una joven como cualquier otra adolescente con sueños y deseos. Sin decírselo a nadie, censurándose a ella misma, Videl veía de soslayo como otras chicas disfrutaban de sus vidas junto a ese jovencito que las hacía caminar entre las nubes. Las miraba con envidia; las miraba con tristeza.

Mentía cuando le afirmaba a Ireza que tales cosas no le importaban, mentía como una profesional avergonzándose de las ideas que la visitaban al hallarse en soledad. Nunca antes, ni una sola vez, había besado a alguien preguntándose una infinidad de veces qué se sentía y si, algún día, encontraría a la persona indicada que le permitiera vivir por primera vez una experiencia así.

Ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que Gohan sería esa persona, incluso Shapner era un candidato más probable pese a su molesta insistencia. Pero, como una sobrecarga de electricidad, el entorno los golpeó recordándoles dónde estaban.

– _¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estoy?_ –Videl, siendo la primera en reaccionar, se reclinó sobre el altar todavía percibiendo el sabor de Gohan en sus labios– _¿quién me ha despertado?_

– _¡Ha despertado, Blancanieves ha despertado!_ –Uno de los enanos, secundándola, alzó la voz desatando que los demás explotaran de felicidad como lo narraba el cuento– _¡el maligno hechizo de la Reina se ha roto, Blancanieves despertó!_

Gohan, viendo a lo lejos como su maestra le hacía varias señas, recordó que debía cargar a Videl en sus brazos haciéndolo de inmediato mientras ella, aún evocando lo ocurrido, rodeó su cuello sonriéndole a los enanos que saltaban y bailaban rodeando a la pareja. Y así, muy lentamente, el telón fue descendiendo a su vez que las luces se apagaban llenando de oscuridad el escenario.

– _Blancanieves, llena de alegría, se marchó junto a aquel joven príncipe que la salvó_ –la profesora, interpretando al narrador por última vez, le puso punto final a la obra– _y habiéndose enamorado a primera vista, ambos vivieron felices para siempre…_

Poco después, estallando en aplausos, el público los felicitó con una potente algarabía. Gohan, y el resto de sus compañeros, reaparecieron al cruzar la cortina recibiendo aún más ovaciones que resonaron en todos los rincones del teatro. Aún así, y haciéndole desviar su atención, Gohan se dio cuenta que entre todos los miembros del elenco, Videl brillaba por su ausencia.

Con sutileza, retrocediendo y aprovechando que nadie le veía, logró llegar hasta los vestidores alejándose del bullicio a sus espaldas sintiendo como el ki de Videl delataba su cercanía. Así pues, impulsando por un sentimiento nuevo que apenas comenzaba a dilucidar, Gohan se cuestionaba qué le diría cuando la tuviese frente a él. Pero, complicando las cosas, otro ki se manifestó cerca.

– _¡No es justo, no es justo!_ –Gritando como una loca, quitándose su vestuario de bruja con violencia, Ángela protagonizaba un sonoro e infantil berrinche– _¡se suponía que yo sería la mejor de la obra, se suponía que esa estúpida de Videl haría el ridículo!_

Pataleando, al mejor estilo de una niña pequeña, Ángela expulsaba su frustración murmurando insultos y groserías contra Videl sin notar, para su mala suerte, que la justiciera estaba justamente detrás de ella. Gohan, ocultándose en una esquina, pensó en alejarse pero aún persistía aquella imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Videl si bien no sabía exactamente de qué.

– _¡Maldita Videl, siempre arruinándome la vida!_

– _Vaya, sabía que me detestabas pero no imaginé que tanto._

– _¡Tú!_ –Volteándose, enfureciéndose más al verla, la pelirroja le apuntó con un dedo– _¡este iba a ser mi momento, iba a ser cuando te pondría en ridículo frente a toda la escuela!_

– _Nunca te he hecho nada, casi no nos hablamos_ –comenzando a quitarse su traje de Blancanieves, la Videl enérgica que todos conocían fue reapareciendo de a poco– _así que no entiendo por qué me odias, incluso diría que es una estupidez._

– _¿Una estupidez?_ –Rabiosa, Ángela la increpó– _estoy harta de ver cómo te sales con la tuya sólo por ser la hija de Mr. Satán, estoy harta que los profesores te den un trato preferencial y estoy harta que siempre te robes la atención de todos…_

– _Sabes algo, no tengo tiempo para tus boberías_ –buscando su ropa dentro de su vestidor, Videl ansiaba terminar con eso pronto para cambiarse y marcharse de allí– _si quieres seguir gritando puedes hacerlo; aunque los demás no tardarán en llegar y se darán cuenta de lo patética que eres. Antes, honestamente, no me importaba saber nada de ti. Pero ahora, me provocas mucha lástima…_

Gohan, sin moverse de donde se situaba, pudo ver como la cara de Ángela reflejaba una ira indescriptible que le hizo recordar el enojo que lo invadió al luchar con Cell. Ángela, no encontrando palabras, se doblegó ante las violentas emociones que la abrumaron lanzándose como un tren descontrolado hacia Videl quien, manteniéndose ecuánime, no perdió la calma.

El saiyajin, sin dejar de verlas, no supo qué pretendía hacer Ángela pero sea lo que haya sido no lo consiguió. Videl, eludiéndola como si estuviese danzando, la mandó a besar el suelo obsequiándole un puñetazo que no sólo le destrozó la nariz, sino también, que la desconectó del mundo que la rodeaba como si un camión la hubiera arrollado.

Videl, enfocándose en sus asuntos, se apresuró a vestirse con su vieja pero cómoda ropa dándole alguno que otro vistazo a Ángela que continuaba inconsciente. Al terminar, encaminándose a la salida más cercana, la hija de Mr. Satán debió detenerse en seco cuando se vio ante Gohan quien enmudeció al ser descubierto por ella.

– _¿Viste lo que pasó?_

– _Sí, vi todo…_

– _Bueno, entonces eres testigo que ella fue la que comenzó_ –ajustándose su mochila, Videl se moría de ganas por irse– _pero no te preocupes, no tardará en despertarse._

– _¿No te preocupa que esto te meta en problemas?_

– _Para nada, después de todo fue ella la que inició_ –no queriendo mencionar nada del beso, Videl caminó junto a él comenzando a alejarse– _¡además considera ese puñetazo como la venganza de Blancanieves!_

Y sin más, evadiendo el tema por ahora, Videl se escabulló con rapidez dejando solo a un silencioso Gohan que deseaba hablar con ella pero sin saber por dónde comenzar. Desde entonces, hasta el día de hoy, Gohan se vio atrapado en un intrincado laberinto de incertidumbre intentando comprender qué eran aquellos sentires que florecían para ella en su interior.

Con las semanas subsiguientes, Ireza haría hincapié en lo sucedido agitando aún más las aguas complicando la exploración de Gohan quien, gradualmente, fue mirando con otros ojos a Videl hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba en la actualidad. Primero la negación lo visitó, luego la duda se anidó en él y finalmente la aceptación acabaría por mostrarle el camino.

Un camino que, en la teoría, sonaba sencillo. Pero, en la práctica, era un auténtico desafío. Y arrastrándolo sin piedad hasta el presente, habiendo revivido el pasado, la campana de la escuela le hizo ver como todos los demás se prestaban a marcharse a sus casas. Aquello, para él, fue como haber despertado de un largo sueño asombrado por la realidad que lo acogía.

– Gohan, en ocasiones te comportas muy raro pero hoy pareces un zombi…–Ireza, con sus libros en mano, le habló mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¿Qué?

– No dijiste ni media palabra durante toda la clase, sólo estuviste sentado sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pizarrón–con tono divertido pero preocupado, la extraña personalidad de Gohan no paraba de asombrar a Ireza–ni siquiera sacaste tu libro de geografía, tuviste suerte que el profesor no se haya dado cuenta…

Apenado, recogiendo sus cosas, Gohan se percató que cierta pelinegra ya se había retirado.

– ¿Dónde está Videl? –no disimulando su ansiedad, Gohan le preguntó a la blonda– ¿acaso ya se marchó?

– Se fue hace unos minutos; de hecho, se notaba muy deseosa por irse…

– ¿Por qué no te fuiste? –Pensando en ese detalle, Gohan volvió a preguntarle– ¿por qué no te fuiste con ella como siempre lo haces?

– Preferí esperar a que regresaras al mundo de los vivos–carcajeándose, la rubia bromeó con él–tal vez no sea la mejor de la clase como tú, pero no soy ciega. Me doy cuenta cuando un hombre y una mujer se interesan el uno por el otro.

– No sé de qué hablas…

– Gohan, eres un chico amable y muy simpático; pero no sabes mentir–regalándole una media sonrisa, Ireza no quiso incomodarlo–no te preocupes, no haré que me des explicaciones. Pero ambos sabemos la verdad y creo que cierta persona merece escucharla, al menos deberías intentarlo.

– ¿Crees que ella me escuche?

– No puedo prometerte nada, pero de todo corazón espero que sí. Ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntos, serían una pareja dispareja pero hermosa–señalándole la puerta, Ireza volvió a sonreírle– ¡apresúrate y búscala, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí!

– ¡Gracias Ireza, la buscaré enseguida! –de prisa, corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera, Gohan salió del salón.

– ¡No olvides contarme cómo te fue, quiero ser la primera en saberlo!

Sonriente, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué le diría, Gohan avanzó veloz por los casi vacíos pasillos de la preparatoria viendo, no muy lejos, como la luz del sol entraba por la puerta que lo llevaría al exterior. Y al salir, mirando que casi no había nadie en los alrededores, Gohan detectó su inconfundible ki enrumbándose hacia ella al adentrarse en la escandalosa urbe.

Al fin, luego de nadar en un mar de dudas y temores, un Gohan muy diferente al habitual tenía el control deshaciéndose de la vergüenza y la inseguridad que tantas veces lo devoraron. Tal vez Videl, al oírlo, lo tacharía de un demente rechazándolo como lo hacía a diario con Shapner. Aún así, corriendo ese riesgo, Gohan prefería ser honesto y no seguir guardando silencio.

Estaba harto de fingir, harto de ocultarse de ella, harto de mirarla a escondidas. Ya no más, no más. Le diría cuánto le gustaba, cuánto le enloquecía el color de sus ojos y cuánto amaba sus largas coletas. Le hablaría de aquel fuego volcánico que se extendió por sus labios al besarla y, máxime, le confesaría cómo ansiaba tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Continuó sin interesarle que las personas a su alrededor lo vieran como un loco, nada de eso tenía importancia para él. Cruzó calles y avenidas, atravesó el parque de la ciudad siguiendo el mismo trayecto que Videl recorrió minutos antes. Nada lo detendría, nada lo haría vacilar ni retroceder. Aunque los fantasmas del rechazo lo persiguieran, Gohan no pararía hasta encontrarla.

– ¡Videl!

– ¿Gohan?

Y allí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, la halló. Ella, sorprendida por su llegada, no pudo decir nada más al verlo acercándose lentamente. Esa tarde, sin usar más máscaras o excusas, muchas verdades saldrían a flote para bien y para mal. Ese sería el comienzo de una larga historia llena de misterios, descubrimientos y enseñanzas. Sería, apenas, el primer capítulo de muchísimos más.

Lo que hace distinto a un día no es aceptar que se ama a alguien; sino, tener el valor de decírselo.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Siendo sincero el fic se me alargó más de lo que yo esperaba, pero a medida que iba escribiendo no podía parar hasta que sintiera que todo estaba donde debía ir. Espero que la lectura no les haya resultado tediosa ni aburrida, ojalá el fic les guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo.

Este fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga la autora **SViMarcy** quien, meses atrás, me obsequió el bellísimo dibujo que pueden ver en la portada. Desde ese momento me prometí que escribiría algo usando ese fanart como regalo para ella, de todo corazón espero que esta humilde historia sea suficiente para honrarla y agradecerle la bella amistad que me ha brindado.

Bien, no quiero quitarles más tiempo, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
